


(you're) the strongest person i know

by MaiaSpeedster



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Human, Cheating, F/M, Infidelity, Secret Relationship, clary and sebastian are not siblings, loosely based on as the inspector said by cyril hare, there's not actual abuse here but it is mentioned, this is not incest i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19456801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiaSpeedster/pseuds/MaiaSpeedster
Summary: Clary Fairchild lives in a normal neighborhood with her husband Sebastian Morgenstern. Her life changes when she meets her new neighbor, Jace Herondale, and they begin a secret relationship. What happens when Sebastian finds them together?





	(you're) the strongest person i know

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this for my english class and decided to post it here. that's why it's based on "as the inspector said". i hope you like it!  
> tw: abusive husband; hitting (if you're not comfortable with this don't read)

It was a normal day in Clary’s life. Her husband, Sebastian, had gone to work (he worked even on Sundays) a while ago and she was laying in bed, waiting for her lover, Jace, to come.

Jace was her neighbor. He had moved to the neighborhood a year ago and they had been in a relationship for six months. The second they met, she knew that he was the love of her life. He made her feel something in her chest –a nice feeling, like she was in the clouds whenever she was close to him- that her husband never made her feel.

The doorbell rang and she got up from the bed to open the door. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw him, and smiled. He returned her smile with one of his dazzling ones.

“Come in,” she said.

“Hi,” he said as he bent down to give her a peck on the lips.

They had breakfast together and sat on the couch to watch TV; they were watching the new season of Dark on Netflix.

After a few episodes, Clary looked at the clock in the wall and panicked. It was almost 2 PM; Sebastian was going to be there in a matter of minutes.

“Jace, it’s late. You need to go,” she said, her voice tinted with sadness.

“He’s coming already?”

“Yeah, he’ll be here any minute now.”

He looked sad, sadder than she had ever seen him. He looked intensely at her eyes and said “One day we’ll be able to get away from this. And we’ll have a new life together. We’ll get married and have a lot of children.”

“Well…” She said, a small smile pulling at her lips.

“What?” He asked, chuckling.

“I don’t wanna have so many children. I think two is enough.”

“Yeah?” He asked, with a smile playing on his lips as well.

“Yeah,” she said, smiling as she kissed him.

Every time that they kissed it was as if the world stopped, as if fireworks exploded before her eyes and butterflies flew uncontrollable in her stomach. She deepened the kiss and he moaned into her mouth, making the fire in her belly expand into her veins.

She was so enraptured by the kiss that she didn’t hear the key entering the latch and the door being opened. But what she did hear was her husband’s furious yell.

“What the hell?”

She backed away so fast she wasn’t sure she didn’t teleport. She looked at her husband and stayed silent; she didn’t know what to say to excuse herself. Not that there was an excuse for this.

“So this is the guy you’ve been sleeping with?”

Sebastian was so angry, that much was clear in the expression on his face. His lips were pressed in a thin line and his hands were balled into fists and she knew he was trying to control himself. A deep terror settled in her chest and she started to pray to whatever god was out there that he didn’t lose control. She had seen him like that many times –he used to hit her a lot, which was why she was never strong enough to ask him for a divorce- and she was afraid. But this time, she wasn't afraid for herself but for Jace.

“And you!” He pointed a finger at Jace. “I thought you were my friend. You betrayed me!” And he threw himself at Jace.

Jace ducked and barely avoided him. Sebastian landed only a few centimeters away from him. He stood on his feet and went for Jace, raising his arm to punch him in the jaw. Clary ran to him and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. He yanked her away and she fell to the floor.

This time, Sebastian did punch Jace. Blood fell from his lips, staining his t-shirt. He lifted his arm and tried to push Sebastian away from him, to no avail. Sebastian punched him again, harder this time.

Clary felt so helpless. She was just laying there on the ground, unable to help the man she loved. But there had to be something she could do; anything.

She started to think, desperately, of all the things in her house that she could use as a weapon. There were paintings hanging in the walls and there were vases in top of the furniture; but those would only stop him momentarily. She knew Sebastian well enough to know he would never stop hunting them, no matter how far away from him they were. He was nothing if not vengeful.

It was like a light bulb went on in her head; she remembered her husband’s studio, she remembered the gun in one of the drawers of the desk. A new feeling took hold of her, replacing the fear. She knew what she had to do.

She got to her feet and ran to the studio as fast as she could. She opened the drawer and took the gun out. Making sure it was loaded, she ran to the living room.

Sebastian was laying on Jace’s chest and he was punching him in the face. He must have punched him hard because Jace’s face was soaked in blood.

Clary pointed the gun at Sebastian and said “Stop, right now.”

He stopped and looked at her, a surprised expression on his face. He stood up and put on his best condescending face. “You’re not gonna shoot me.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I know you, we’ve been married for ten years. You don’t have the guts to do it.”

“You think?” She asked. The hand that was holding the gun was trembling. She was trying not to show it but it was pointless, he had already seen it.

“I know it,” he replied calmly, as if she wasn’t pointing a gun at him.

Taking a deep breath, she said “Then you don’t know me at all,” and pulled the trigger.

Blood started soaking Sebastian’s chest as he fell on his knees. He had an incredulous look on his face. He fell to the ground with a thump as he took in his last breath.

Jace was looking at her with awe in his golden eyes. “What have you done?”

“What I had to,” and she lowered the gun.


End file.
